Inuyasha the Puppy!
by EternalBlood
Summary: Inuyasha&Kagome have a huge fight,Inuyasha turns into a puppy!Kagome is hiding a deep secrete will Inuyasha help Kagome or will he just turn his back on her after that fight,Can he realize that Kagome needs him,will he turn bak in time?PlzR
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha the Puppy!**

**By: Yashigirl – This is my very first fanfic so please be nice to me, P.S my chapters are short but this story is going to have lots of chapters so don't be mad. Please let me know what you think I love getting reviews. **

**Chapter 1 the Big Fight**

"**Sit" shouted a very angry Kagome. **

**Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara sighed and wondered how long this fight would be before they got back to jewel shard hunting and going after Naraku. **

"**Damn it Kagome what the hell was that for?" growled Inuyasha finally freed from that damn spell.**

"**I'm going home Inuyasha I have to" answered Kagome picking up her yellow back pack. **

"**What why the hell do you have to go home for don't tell me it's another one of those damn test things again" shouted Inuyasha furiously. **

"**No it's not Inuyasha just trust me when I say it's something important" answered Kagome softly.**

"**Tell me what it is damn it" growled Inuyasha.**

"**I can't" she shouted back. **

"**Fine then maybe I'll just get Kikyo to help me find the jewel shards, she's a way better miko then you'll ever be plus I don't have to waste my time saving her ass all the time like I have to with you" yelled Inuyasha making Kagome gasp. **

'**So that's how he truly feels about me' thought Kagome sadly. Kagome made sure she would not cry in front of everyone, and everyone else was completely shocked at what Inuyasha said and Sango was about to go beat the crap out of him but Miroku held her back. (Awe come on Miroku let Sango go you know you want to lol) **

"**Inuyasha…I have to…go now" said Kagome with a shaky voice trying so hard not to cry in front of everyone and so she quickly took off to the well. **

"**Fine see if I care you ever come back wench" shouted Inuyasha before walking back to Keade's hut. 'Hope she never comes back' growled Inuyasha. **

**When Inuyasha was about to jump into his tree he was hit on the head by a giant boomerang!**

"**Damn it Sango what the hell was that for?" growled Inuyasha.**

"**Don't act stupid Inuyasha I can't believe what you just said to Kagome you know how she feels about you and Kikyo" shouted Sango who was in flames right now. (Walks away from angry Sango) **

"**Shut up it's her fault for wanting to leave she knows we need to find the jewel shards before Naraku does" shouted Inuyasha. **

**Sango just hits him in the head again "Inuyasha maybe you should try finding out why she wanted to leave first before barking her away"**

"**She wouldn't tell me" **

"**And I don't blame her the way you treat her"**

"**Fuck this I'm leaving" shouted Inuyasha before taking off in the forest but Inuyasha and the gang didn't know was that someone was watching in this someone saw the whole thing and the person had a very brilliant plan to deal with Inuyasha and Kagome!**

**To be continued**

**All right why did Kagome have to leave so quickly like that and why wouldn't she tell Inuyasha? And who is this stranger watching the group? Only one way to find out and that's to send me lots and lots of reviews please I hoped you liked my story. **


	2. Punishment Bites!

Inuyasha the Puppy!

By: Yashigirl, hey chapter 2 is up see I told you I update quick lol I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.

Chapter 2 Punishment Bites!

Inuyasha was walking through the forest mumbling angrily to him self not knowing someone was watching him!

"Damn that wench taking off without telling me why" "What's her problem anyway why couldn't she just tell me?"

"You know you shouldn't talk to yourself Inuyasha" said someone hiding behind the trees.

"Who there show your self coward, wait a second that scent"

"Hello Inuyasha" said a cold voice.

"K…Kikyo!" "Kikyo what are you doing here?" asked Inuyasha calming down a bit.

"Inuyasha you have betrayed my soul yet again" said Kikyo plainly. (Ok mostly I make Kikyo that bad guy but I think just this ones I'll be nice to her so please don't hate me Kikyo haters at least be glad Inuyasha ends up with Kagome ok)

"What are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha confused.

"As you know Kagome is my reincarnation and because of that she is apart of me and my true soul lies with in that girl" answered Kikyo.

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Inuyasha getting really confused. (Poor Inuyasha don't think to much it might hurt lol)

"Inuyasha what I am trying to say is by betraying that girl you are betraying my soul again, and I'm afraid I will have to punish you yet again" answered Kikyo with her icy cold voice.

"What the hells that sa post to mean?" asked Inuyasha getting into battle position.

But before he knew what was going on Kikyo started chanting some spell and he slowly started shrinking! "Hey what the hell is happening?" shouted Inuyasha, but before he knew it he was turned into a white puppy with his amber colored eyes.

"You can bark all you want Inuyasha but I will not turn you back until the time comes" said Kikyo looking down at the white puppy.

"Damn it Kikyo turn me back right now" shouted Inuyasha but to Kikyo they were only barks.

"Inuyasha I suggest you go after my copy because I'll let you know this she is in grave danger" said Kikyo before slowly walking further into the forest.

"Kagome!" barked Inuyasha before quickly running towards the well. When Inuyasha spotted the well he quickly jumped in and was sent back to Kagome's time. When he landed at the bottom of the well he could smell tears and they were Kagome's! He quickly jumped up to Kagome's window but unfortunately it was locked but he could see Kagome crying on her bed. He immediately started feeling guilty and his ears flatten, 'Damn it this is all my fault' growled Inuyasha. He could here her crying and he hated to see Kagome cry especially if it was because of him.

"Kagome you Bitch get down here right now" shouted an unknown voice to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha saw Kagome slowly getting from her bed he could smell the fear in her and he didn't like it one bit and started growling furiously. 'Who the hell is that bastard yelling at Kagome like that and why is she so scared maybe I wasn't the only reason she was crying' 'Wait is this what she was hiding from me before?'

Flash back

"**No it's not that Inuyasha just trust me when I say it's something important" answered Kagome softly.**

"**Tell me what it is damn it" growled Inuyasha.**

"**I can't" she shouted back. **

"**Fine then maybe I'll just get Kikyo to help me find the jewel shards, she's a way better miko then you'll ever be plus I don't have to waste my time saving her ass all the time like I have to with you" yelled Inuyasha making Kagome gasp.**

End of flash back

"Damn it I can't believe I said that to her I'm such a baka, first things first to find out who that damn bastard is scarring Kagome" growled Inuyasha jumping down from Kagome's window.

To be continued

All right chapter 2 is done, who is Kagome so afraid and will Inuyasha learn Kagome's dark secrete will he be able to protect Kagome even though he's a puppy? And why is Hojo around so much and he's acting a little too friendly if you know what I mean. Only one way to find out and that's to send me lots and lots of reviews. Please Review!


	3. Kagome's Pain

**Inuyasha the Puppy**

**By: Yashigirl, hey me again up with chapter 3 I'm really glad you like my story so far please stop begging me to make that chapters longer because the story is going to be really long for you all to enjoy will I hope you enjoy it anyway here's chapter 3. **

**Chapter 3 Kagome's Pain**

**When Inuyasha couldn't find a way in he started getting worried but then he saw Mrs. H coming home, so hid behind some bushes and as soon as she opened the door Inuyasha ran in so quickly that no one even saw him! (He may be a pup now but he still has his demon like speed) When he couldn't find Kagome he quickly ran up to her room and saw her crying on the bed again! **

'**Damn I didn't make it time' growled Inuyasha slowly walking to Kagome's bed so as not to scare her. **

"**Kagome dear were home from the store" shouted Kagome's mom from down stairs. **

"**Coming mom" shouted Kagome whipping the remaining tears and that's when she spotted **

**Inuyasha the puppy. **

"**Hi there where did you come from?" asked Kagome warmly, picking up the puppy into her arms. "Did mom buy you?" she asked.**

**Inuyasha just laid there in here arms breathing in her lovely scent, 'Damn she smells so wonderful like Sakura and vanilla' 'I have to find a way to turn back and find out why Kagome is crying so much I can't stand to see her cry, and find that bastard that yelled at her like that and kill him' thought Inuyasha.**

"**Mommy did you get me a puppy?" asked Kagome with hope in her eyes. **

"**No I wonder how he got in" answered Mrs. H**

"**Mommy this dog is so cool can we keep him?" asked Sota.**

"**As long as he doesn't cause any trouble I don't see why not" answered Mrs. H**

"**Yeah" cheered Sota and Kagome at the same time. **

**Kagome hugged her new puppy tightly and decided to go to the store right away to buy him a leash and a collar. **

"**Mom I'm going to go to the store to get him a leash, collar and his tag" shouted Kagome before running out the door after her mother said good bye and to be careful. **

**With Kagome and Inuyasha the pup**

"**First I need to think of a name for you little guy" said Kagome.**

"**You better not make some stupid puppy name" barked Inuyasha which made Kagome giggle. **

"**You know you remind me of someone I think I'll call you Yashi" said Kagome. **

'**I guess I can live with that name for a while' thought Inuyasha as he closed his eyes and let Kagome carry him in her arms as they walked to the store. **

**After Kagome walked out of the store she put Inuyasha down on the ground not to his liking he would rather still be in Kagome's arms but she had to give him his collar and his tag that had his name and Kagome's address on it. **

"**It looks great on you" cheered Kagome.**

"**Keh" said Inuyasha which was just a bark to Kagome.**

"'**Now shall we head home?" asked Kagome. **

"**Hey Kagome" said Hojo out of know where. **

"**Oh hi Hojo" said Kagome with a fake smile and picking up Yashi into arms. **

"**Kagome I'm so glad to see you feeling well" said Hojo. (Gags Hojo is soooooo stupid)**

"**Yeah I've been feeling a lot better lately" said Kagome laughing nervously, but we all know Inuyasha was growling softly at Hojo.**

'**I don't like this guy not one bit' growled Yashi.**

"**Oh Kagome you got a puppy" **

"**Yeah he kind of came wondering into our house out of know where and mom said I could keep him as long as he doesn't cause any trouble" answered Kagome.**

**But out of know where Hojo swung his hand and slapped Kagome across the face! (I know that came out of know where I bet you didn't see that coming lol) **

"**Hojo?" asked Kagome shocked and confused as she let her soft hand rub her now hurt cheek. **

"**Damn him I'll bite his head off" shouted Inuyasha barking nonstop.**

"**I suggest you shut that mutt of yours up and let me talk" said Hojo angrily.**

**Inuyasha then calmed down just to find out what he was planning.**

**Hojo then grabbed Kagome by the hair making her cry out, but Hojo through her to the ground in a dark alley! Inuyasha knew it was time to take action he quickly jumped up at Hojo but he slapped him hard making him fly to the wall! **

"**Yashi!" cried Kagome but soon found her self pinned to the ground with Hojo on top of her. "Hojo what are you doing?" cried Kagome. **

"**I'm making you pay for all the times you stood me up" he answered. **

**He slowly started licking Kagome's neck and this was making her cry silently, she couldn't even scream for help with Hojo's hand over her mouth. "Your mine now bitch" said Hojo continuing what he was doing!**

'**Damn that bastard I knew he was never any good playing that damn nice guy act' growled Inuyasha trying to get him self up but that hit to the wall really hurt. (Remember he's a puppy now he may have his demonic like speed but he doesn't have his full strength) 'Theirs no way in hell I'll let this bastard have his way' thought Inuyasha using all his strength to stand back up. **

**To be continue**

**Oh no will Hojo have his way with Kagome can Inuyasha save Kagome even though he's a puppy? Only one way to find out send me those reviews please. **

**Review Please! **


	4. Yashi!

**Inuyasha the Puppy**

**By: Yashigirl, chapter 4 is finally up I'm sorry if it seemed like it took me forever to update but school just started Monday so I have been a little busy but here it is now so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 4 Yashi**

**Hojo had Kagome pinned to the ground and he kept licking her neck not willing to stop any time soon, he soon then stop only to pull Kagome's shirt off! (Don't worry she has her bra on) He then started licking her stomach making Kagome cry even harder. **

'**Damn that bastard he'll pay' growled Inuyasha finally standing back ignoring the pain going through his little body. He quickly started charging after Hojo and jumped onto his back biting him hard on the neck!**

"**Ahhh you damn mutt" shouted Hojo now getting off Kagome to try and get Yashi off of him. He pulled and pulled but Inuyasha would not let go digging his fangs deeper into his neck, he even started drawing blood! (Hell ya go Inuyasha or should I say Yashi, sick him boy) "Damn it Kagome get this mutt of yours off of me" shouted Hojo. **

**Kagome was now sitting up with her back leaned against the wall she was trying to stay far away from Hojo as possible. **

**Inuyasha finally let go and quickly jumped protectively in front of Kagome and was growling furiously at Hojo not letting him any were near Kagome.**

"**Damn it that mutt better not have any rabies, your not even worth this trouble" yelled Hojo before quickly taking off. **

'**Yeah you better run you damn coward you just better be glad I'm not in my true form' growled little Yashi he then turned around to see how Kagome was and she was shaking. **

"**Kagome its ok I got rid of him you don't have to be afraid anymore" said Inuyasha which only sounded barking to her so it wasn't really helping any. **

"**Inu...yasha" said Kagome so soft and with a shaky voice even to were Inuyasha almost missed it. **

"**Kagome I'm right here you don't have to be afraid anymore" barked Yashi.**

"**I guess Inuyasha really isn't coming back for me, at least I won't be a burden to him anymore and he can finally be happy with Kikyo" said Kagome sadly slowly standing up using the wall for support. **

"**Kagome that's not true I'm right here I'm not with Kikyo I'm right here with you" shouted Inuyasha. **

**Kagome grabbed her shirt and put it back on even though it was a little ripped up and really dirty it was better then nothing. "Come on Yashi let's go home" said Kagome picking up her puppy who kept barking.**

"**Damn it Kagome I'm right here please you have to realize it's me before that damn Hobo guy tries to come after you again" shouted Inuyasha. **

"**Yashi…please stop barking I'm so tired" said Kagome weakly.**

**Inuyasha then stopped barking as Kagome was holding him in his arms he could feel her shaking and he felt terrible that he couldn't comfort and hold her in his arms and let her know he'll never let that damn bastard or anyone else touch her like that ever again. **

**When Kagome finally made it home she put on a fake smile for her family and whipped her remaining tears before walking in. **

"**Kagome dear it's so late what happened, and what happened to your shirt?" asked Mrs. H worried.**

"**Oh I'm sorry mom when I was playing with Yashi on the way back home I had accidentally fell into a mud puddle" lied Kagome. **

"**Oh well why don't you take Yashi up stars with you and then take a shower and get ready for dinner" said Mrs. H**

"**Umm yeah I think I'll skip dinner tonight I'm just really tired" said Kagome. **

"**Ok dear let me know if you change your mine" **

"**I will mom"**

**When Kagome had her shower she changes into her doggy pajamas and brushed her out and then through her self onto her bed. Inuyasha jumped onto her bed and snuggled up close to Kagome. 'This is the best I can do for now just hang in there Kagome I'll find a away to get back to normal I swear it' **

"**Yashi thanks for being there for me" said Kagome before hugging him tightly. **

'**I'll always be there to protect you from creeps like him Kagome' thought Inuyasha before breathing in her scent one last time before falling fast asleep. (Awe how cute)**

**To be continued**

**Ok what you think you have to let me know please review. Will Inuyasha ever turn back to normal to tell Kagome how he feels? Will he remain a puppy forever and what about Hojo has he really given up on Kagome yet and what was the big secrete Kagome kept from Inuyasha before leaving the feudal area? Only one way to found out and that's to send me those reviews. **

**Please Review! **


	5. Back to normal

**Inuyasha the Puppy**

**By: Yashigirl**

**Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't dated in a long time I have been just super busy with school back and all don't worry this isn't the last chapter but my story is almost done I can't believe how many reviews I have gotten I am so excited I think I have two or three more chapters to go. But don't worry that means one's this story is over I can make a new one for you all to enjoy. Anyway I hope you like this chapter please let me know what you think and review.**

**Chapter 5 Back to normal!**

**It's been two weeks since Inuyasha has been turn into a puppy and Kagome has cried herself to sleep every night when she soon realized Inuyasha was not coming back for after that huge fight. Inuyasha felt so guilty he hated to see Kagome cry and their was nothing he could do about it, it was all because of him and those hateful words he said to her, he felt like a knife had stabbed him in the heart a thousand times every time he saw her cry. **

**Kagome was sitting under the God tree at home thinking if she should go back she knew everyone was probably worrying about her and she knew she couldn't stay away forever even if Inuyasha didn't want her to be there she had promised her friends to find the jewel shards and defeat Naraku! **

"**I guess I should head out then" said Kagome to her self standing up.**

"**Wait Kagome I'm coming to don't even think about leaving me behind" shouted Yashi. **

"**Oh hey Yashi you want to go to?" "I wish I could take you but it's just too dangerous" said Kagome.**

"**Don't talk to me about danger I can handle myself" shouted Yashi.**

**Kagome smiled and patted him on the head before jumping into the well. **

"**Damn it don't think your leaving me behind" growled Yashi before also jumping into the well. When he finally made it to the other side he noticed Kagome was long gone and had already headed to Keade's village. As he also started heading in the direction he noticed a small soul collector in the air going deep into the forest. 'Kikyo I have to find her change me back' growled Yashi before taking off into the forest. **

**With Kagome**

**After saying hi to everyone and apologizing them for being gone so long she soon found out that no one has seen Inuyasha since she has left and this made her heart feel like it was pulled right out of her. 'So he really did go back to Kikyo, will I ever see Inuyasha ever again has he truly left me alone?' thought Kagome sadly as she let one tear flow down her soft cheek. By now it was late at night and everyone had fallen asleep except Kagome is all she could think of was Inuyasha leaving her.**

**So Kagome decided to go outside and get some fresh air to clear her head but what she didn't know was that someone hiding in the trees was watching her very closely and the one thing he wanted from this girl was her soul because he could see how weak her soul was at this moment he wanted it! **

**With Inuyasha**

**Yashi or should I say Inuyasha was walking deeper into the forest until he finally spotted Kikyo surrounded by her soul collectors.**

"**Kikyo change me back now damn it" barked Inuyasha.**

"**Ah Inuyasha I see you have finally return but I'm afraid I can't turn you back just quite yet" said Kikyo.**

"**What why the hell not?" growled Inuyasha.**

"**It seems you haven't change a bit and you still keep tormenting my soul now even after all that time being a dog" said Kikyo.**

"**What do you mean I'm tormenting your soul I'm not doing anything to you, you have to change me back now Kagome needs me damn it" shouted Inuyasha.**

**Normally Kikyo would not be able to understand Inuyasha but for some reason she heard exactly what he had said and that made her smile, finally he understood. **

"**Inuyasha you want to turn back to comfort Kagome don't you?" asked Kikyo.**

**Inuyasha was silent if he wasn't a dog right now he be blushing as red a kimono. **

**Kikyo's smile grew wider "It's about time you understood" said Kikyo before chanting some spell and with in seconds Inuyasha was finally back to normal! **

"**You must hurry back Inuyasha I can since an evil demonic ora near by" said Kikyo.**

"**First of all I want you to tell me why you turned me into a damn dog" shouted furiously.**

"**You don't have time for me to explain get back to Kagome now" shouted Kikyo.**

**And with that said he quickly took off with a loud growl at Kikyo before leaving.**

**With Kagome**

**Kagome was crying silently to her self leaning against the hut wall outside not noticing someone was watching her.**

"**Hello there miko" said an unknown voice.**

"**Who's…there?" asked Kagome in a shaky voice from crying.**

"**My name is Kito and I want you're soul" he answered coming out from the trees and now standing right in front of Kagome with an evil smile on that sent chills down her spine. **

'**Inuyasha' thought Kagome terrified of this demon taking her soul. **

**To be continued.**

**I know your all probably mad at me for leaving a cliffy but I just couldn't resist I hope you liked it again I am so sorry I made you wait so long school has just been so crazy. 'Man I hate school I miss summer' Anyways please let me know what you think and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Please Review**


	6. Kito

**Hey chapter 6 is finally up I am so sorry it took me so long to update but I have been studding for a biology test and I had also been to lazy to update lol anyway I hope you enjoy my next chapter story is almost over!**

**Chapter 6 Kito**

**Kagome stared terrified at this demon that wanted her soul, he looked human enough but she could tell he was a demon. He had long black hair kind of like Inuyasha when he was in his human form with dark red hateful eyes! **

"**Miko I want your soul so I can become twice as strong as I am now and then I'll take those jewel shards away from you but first I want to have a little fun with you" he said with a smirk on his face. He then shot fire out of from his hand creating a fire wall surrounding Kagome.**

"**Inuyasha!" cried Kagome waking everyone from the hut. When they heard Kagome's terrifying scream they ran outside only to see her trapped in a wall of fire and they stood there helpless trying to figure out how to set Kagome free. They all then quickly started charging after the bastard that had trapped Kagome.**

"**Hirikos!" shouted Sango throwing her giant boomerang at the beast only to easily dodge her attack. **

"**I'll have to use my wind tunnel!" shouted Miroku. Just when he was about to open his wind tunnel those poisonous insect came out of no where! **

"**Miroku don't Naraku's insects!" shouted Sango.**

"**Damn I should have known he was behind this" cursed Miroku.**

**With Kagome in the fire**

'**Its getting…cough…hard to…cough…breath' thought Kagome weakly. 'Inuyasha…please don't…cough…be gone' 'Please…cough…help…me' thought Kagome before fainting! **

**With Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha was running as fast as he could, he took a sniff in the air and could smell smoke but that's not what scared that fact that Kagome's scent was all mixed up in the smoke and this made him only run faster! **

'**Kagome hold on I'm coming please just hold I never left you're side not one's please just don't give on me yet' thought Inuyasha running faster then he has ever run before! **

**With Kagome**

**The demon had defeated everyone they were all knocked out from exhaustion, even though they tried their hardest to save Kagome they were still only human and human's had their limits. **

**The demon was now walking slowly to the wall of fire and walked right through it with out getting burned and then carelessly picked Kagome up in his arms bridal style!**

**With Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha finally made it back to the village to see he friends lying down exhausted from fighting a demon obviously and this made his blood boil he hated to see he friends hurt that's when he saw a wall of fire slowly disappearing and when it did he saw a demon holding Kagome in his arms unconscious and was ready to tare this bastard in half. **

"**Who the hell are you and what are you doing with Kagome" shouted Inuyasha furiously.**

**The demon felt the girl stir in his arms, 'What how the hell can she still be awake?' thought Kito completely shocked.**

"**Inu…yasha" said Kagome so soft with her voice being so weak but thanks to Inuyasha's and Kito's sensitive ears they both heard her. **

"**Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha as if to let her know he was here. **

"**Inuy…asha" said Kagome with her eyes now fully open staring at the half demon that she had missed so much, she was about to run and jump into his arms but something had stopped then she remember Kito the demon that wanted her soul!**

"**Your not going any where!" glared Kito.**

"**Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.**

"**Let her go bastard" shouted Inuyasha with pure hatred. **

"**No chance her shards and her soul are mine" said Kito calmly.**

"**Inuyasha" said Kagome softly who started to cry silently.**

'**Damn it what do I do I can't use tetsiga with him holding Kagome' growled Inuyasha he hated to see Kagome cry especially if it was the cause of some damn low level bastard of a demon. **

**I am really tempted to stop here but I figured since it's been such a long time that I updated I actually decided to be nice for one's lol. **

"**If you don't let Kagome go right now I swear I tare your guts out and throw them in a dog bowl" shouted Inuyasha furiously!**

"**You think a filthy half breed can hurt me don't make me laugh" said Kito calmly.**

"**Damn you" growled Inuyasha. 'Don't worry Kagome I swear I'll rescue you even if it cost me my own life' thought Inuyasha before charging after Kito. **

**He went to punch him in the face but he easily dodge it with Kagome still in his arms. He shot fire out of his hand again at Inuyasha but Inuyasha dodge his attack with ease as well. **

'**Damn this is probably going to go on forever but the he saw something fly out through the forest and it was heading straight to Kito from his back side!**

**Ok now I am going to mean and stop here muhahaha I know I'm evil but hey that's why ya love me right guys lol. I'll try not to take to long to update next time but you know with school being back in all which really sucks. Anyways please let me know what you think I am actually kind of proud of this chapter but I want to know if you think it was good we'll I got go now its Monday tomorrow and like I said earlier being back in school sucks but I am glad to be with my friends again.**

**Please Review. **


	7. Pure Heart

Hey my fellow readers I am back with chapter 7 I am really sorry it is taking me so long to finish my story but blame school not me this weekend I have to study for my first damn biology but it shouldn't be to hard I love biology lol anyway here's chapter 7 I don't have a whole lot of time to write this so it might be a little short I'm really sorry I'll make the next chapter really long.

Enjoy and Review!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 7 Pure Heart

'**Damn this is probably going to go on forever' but that's when he saw something fly out through the forest and it was heading straight to Kito from behind! **

**The arrow hit Kito in the back making him drop Kagome to the ground carelessly and making him fall to his knees in pain. **

"**Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha quickly running to her side and now holding her carefully in his arms. "Kagome are you all right?" he quickly asked.**

"**Inu…yasha you…came for…me" said Kagome weakly with a weak smile before falling into unconsciousness. **

"**Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha with fear in his voice, but when he saw he chest moving slowly up and down he calmed knowing now that she was just tired from all she's been through. He gently laid her on the ground now standing in front of her ready to attack the bastard that did this to her. **

"**Damn it who the hell shot…" Kito began but was interrupted by a very pissed off hanyou!**

"**Get up you damn bastard, now that Kagome safe I won't hold back one bit" growled Inuyasha unleashing the sword. **

"**Damn it" growled Kito. (No he's not a dog demon but all demons pretty much growl when their pissed off) "No matter I will have that girl's soul and her sacred jewel shards!" shouted Kito taking the arrow out of his back. **

"**Don't count on it!" yelled Inuyasha furiously before "Wind Scar!" **

**Kito tried to dodge it but he didn't even have a chance before he was blown into a million pieces! He screamed out in pain but Inuyasha just stood there watching him until he completely vanished. When Kito was gone Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and gently picked her up bridle style and slowly started heading back into the hut, by now Miroku and Sango were inside recovering when Kirara was guarding the hut while Inuyasha was fighting with Kito. **

"**Inuyasha" said a voice from behind.**

**He quickly turned around only to see Kikyo standing a few feet away from him. **

"**Kikyo?" **

"**I see you were able to save the girl, don't worry she will be find" said Kikyo.**

"**Why are you here Kikyo you've caused enough trouble" growled Inuyasha.**

"**I only turned you into that puppy so you could stop torturing my soul" answered Kikyo. **

"**Look I already told you that wasn't me who betrayed you damn it, it was Naraku"**

"**That's Not what I meant!" shouted Kikyo getting a little annoyed with how stupid Inuyasha could be. "That girl is my soul she has the part of me which is good and kind the only thing I have left is nothing but hatred towards you, the only reason I am able to be here is because of that hatred and I do not wish to hate you any longer it only brings Naraku joy to see me hate the man I one's loved" "I am finally to rest in peace Inuyasha all I ask is that you destroy Naraku and one's you have done that you can move on with your life" said Kikyo softly. **

**Inuyasha was speechless he didn't know what to say Kikyo has suffered so much because of him, now he sees why she turned him into a dog she didn't want him to make the same mistake twice! (He's still holding Kagome in his arms in front of the hunt)**

"**Inuyasha promise me not to make my soul suffer a second time by protecting Kagome and never leaving her side because she and I are one and I will also be able to feel her pain even after death" said Kikyo.**

"**I…promise" said Inuyasha softly finally able to speak. **

**Kikyo gave him a warm smile and started chanting another spell and started glowing a light blue color around her, her last remaining inside her flew out of her clay pot body and back into Kagome warm body and Kikyo slowly disappeared into ashes setting her soul free and is at peace finally after all those years. **

**Inuyasha then whispered "Good bye Kikyo I swear I'll never hurt Kagome again and I will always protect her" before walking into the hut to see how his companions are doing.**

**To be continued**

**Ok what you think you have to let me know I really liked the ending don't worry this is not the ending I think I'll have one or two more chapters not sure the next one might or might not be my last I am still trying to figure out how I want to end this well got to go.**

**Please Review! **


	8. Confession of Love

**All right here's chapter 8 I think this will be the last chapter not sure yet I really hope you like it please let me know what you think, enjoy!**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**Chapter 8 Confession of Love!**

**The next morning Kagome woke up feeling very weak and then she started remember all that happened last night. When she finally uses her little strength she had, she sat up to see everyone sleep included Inuyasha who was sitting right next to her! And out of no where she quickly launched herself into Inuyasha's arms making him quickly wake to see Kagome crying into his chest! **

**Totally shocked by her actions he did the only thing he could do wrap his arms around tightly bringing her close to him, as if telling her that she will always be safe in his arms. **

"**Kagome" he said softly to not wake anyone.**

"**Hmm?" asked Kagome as the tears had finally stopped and she just hid herself against his chest. **

"**We need to talk…outside" he answered.**

**Kagome nodded afraid to what he might say was he really going to leave her alone without anyone beside her? Even if she could go back in time she would never regret meeting Inuyasha and even though her time with him was coming to end she would always love him!**

"**Kagome" he said as they made it to the Kami tree. **

"**Yes Inuyasha?" she said softly and her voice sounded weak and tired. **

"**Theirs something I need to tell you, all the time when you thought I was gone…thought that I was with Kikyo the truth was I was with…you" **

"**But how?" asked Kagome.**

"**You remember that little puppy you left behind?" he asked.**

**She nodded "I could have brought him it would have been to dangerous for Yashi…wait a minute how do you know Yashi?" she asked confused. **

"**I was Yashi, Kikyo had placed me under a spell to show me how much pain I was putting you through and then that damn Hojo tried to…" he couldn't finish just the thought of someone else toughing Kagome like that made him sick. **

"**Inuyasha" she said softly with a small smile before wrapping her arms around him and letting him wrap his arms around her tighter. "At the moment when Hojo tried to…well you know I felt so alone I was so scared…all I could do was cry out your name and I though Inuyasha will come he always does at the last moment" "But then Yashi my new puppy saved me and for some reason for just one second it felt like you were actually there but then I just saw Yashi and I started to cry thinking I truly am alone" said Kagome.**

**Inuyasha made a low growl how could he forget she was crying out for him, for him to save her but all he could was watching being in that weak damn body, sure he able to scare Hojo off but he wasn't able to comfort Kagome and that was what she needed. 'Damn it why did I have to make Kagome suffer so much if I had known…' his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kagome spoke his name. **

"**Inuyasha I know you want to be with Kikyo, I just want to let you know I…" she started say but Inuyasha stopped her.**

"**I don't want to be with Kikyo, Kikyo is gone now for good this time she said she was finally at peace now, knowing that I will deal with Naraku and she wants me to be with always to protect you and keep safe" said Inuyasha. "Theirs something I want to ask you Kagome.**

"**Y…yea?" she asked completely shocked at what Inuyasha had just said.**

"**That day when you left to ran home so quickly what was your reason who was that man that yelled at you, was it Hojo?" asked Inuyasha with seriousness in his voice. **

"**My…my father's brother…he's sometimes comes to visit when the family is out and he yells at me sometimes hits me always blaming me for my father's death, my father was killed in a car accident long ago" she answered.**

**Inuyasha then did something Kagome had not expected he kissed right on the lips! He nibbled at her bottom lips as permission to come in and she gladly let him in. **

**Inuyasha felt like he was in heaven 'Damn she tastes good like sweet honey, I'll never let anyone hurt her again I will especially never let her cry because of me ever again' thought Inuyasha as he parted his lips from her to catch her breath.**

"**Kagome I swear I'll never let anyone hurt you again if he or that damn Hobo come near you again I'll kill them, Kagome may I ask you one more thing?" he asked looking down into her brown chocolate eyes. **

"**Anything Inuyasha"**

"**Will you be…my…mate?" he asked nervously.**

"**Yes Inuyasha yes I would love to be your mate and to always be by your side" cheered Kagome with a bright warm smile. **

**Inuyasha then lean down to give her another passionate kiss. 'I will always protect you my Kagome' he thought before marking her as his by biting on her neck gently then licking it to dry the blood off her neck. "I love you Kagome" said Inuyasha softly.**

"**I love you to Inuyasha" said Kagome burring her face against his chest as he kissed down her neck passionately. **

**The End **

**Well what you think how you like I am really proud of my first story. Please send me lots and lots of reviews I might right another story sometime this weak if I can I have like 2 test this weak already but keep a look out for any knew stories I might write soon hope you enjoyed my writing so far.**

**Please Review! **


End file.
